


miss us

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron tells Camille how he feels





	miss us

“I can’t be friends with you”Aaron told Camille

“Why not?”Camille asked her soon to be ex husband 

“I still love you Camille”Aaron blurted out not caring if anyone would hear him they were in his office 

“Aaron we tried marriage it didn’t work I don’t think I can do that again with you of course I love you but I just can’t”Camille said to him 

“I miss you and I miss us”Aaron admitted to the woman it was all true he did miss her 

“I miss us too but what’s done is done”Camille replies sitting across from him


End file.
